


You drool when you sleep

by Inksoda



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I wrote this at 2 AM and posted immediately without editing, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Saliva Kink, Smut, Spit Kink, They Don't Bang, Weird, don't read ever, well it's kind of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inksoda/pseuds/Inksoda
Summary: Annabeth had noticed Percy's tendency to drool from the very beginning.Takes place in the very first book ("Lightning Thief"), When the trio stows away in the "Kindess International Humane Animal Transport Truck tm".





	You drool when you sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my head for the past hundred years, finally just squeezed it all out. Pretty much my first experience writing so feel free to just dump all the hate you can on me. And maybe some nice things if you're in an altruistic mood.  
> -  
> oneshot.

Annabeth sat huddled in the dark truck, knees pressed up to her chin as the floor rattled with every bump in the road. She had pretended to fall asleep to escape the awkward turn the conversation with Percy had taken. “Because you’re my friend, seaweed brain” she had told him. She cringed and drew her knees closer to her chest. 

It had been such awkward timing for that line. Daughter of Athena and everything and she let just that tidbit slip out past her mental barriers. She ran a hand through her hair.

Percy and Grover had long since nodded off, snoring loud enough that Annabeth worried about staying hidden. Between talking about her past, embarrassing herself in front of him, and the looming threat of a war between the gods, her brain was buzzing too much to let her sleep. She trailed her eyes around the inside of the animal cart, trying to think about anything else.

She couldn’t decide which was more uncomfortable to think about. Her turbulent, confusing feelings for Percy, ominous war possibilities, or her emotional baggage.

_Drip, drip, drip_

Annabeth barely heard the soft noise against the low hum of the truck, but she looked over to the sound – probably a leaky water jug. Her eyebrows rose, then she smirked.

It was Percy drooling out of the corner of his mouth. Lying on his side on the stack of feed bags, there was just enough distance between him and the floor for his saliva to audibly hit the floor. A small puddle- no, a pretty sizable pool had formed while she had been lost to her thoughts.

Annabeth chuckled. It really was ridiculous. Not a single camper had ever drooled as much as Percy, not by a mile. _Something about it though..._

She glanced at Grover, confirming he was still asleep. Good. Crawling over to him, she looked down at the growing puddle, her heartbeat inexplicably rising. 

She raised a hand up against her cheek, and felt the blush on her face. 

She looked down at him, chewing the inside of her cheek. Although she would never admit it out loud, she had been curious about it since she had nursed him back to health on his first day. This quirk he exhibited when he slept excited parts of her she had seldom thought about in ages. She wondered what it would taste like. But the probability that someone would walk in or see her was uncomfortably high at camp, not to mention it felt like a weird thing to fixate on. 

Her heart pounded in her ears. No one would know, Grover and Percy both slept deeper than a pair of bears. But it somehow made Percy a bit endearing. Just a little bit. 

She inched closer to him, knees in the damp puddle, and leaned in, her face inches from the steady dripping from his mouth. The puddle on the floor had bits of hay and grime floating in it, there was no way she was having anything to do with that. She shifted her attention upwards, towards his damp lips, parted slightly as he breathed heavily. Her own lips quivering, she shifted forwards a hair, her heart pounding a drum solo against her ribs. 

Suddenly, the truck hit a bump and jostled side to side, leaving Annabeth to lurch forwards, her knees grinding painfully against the hard floor below. Panicked, she threw her arms out to break her fall and caught herself on the wall. Her breath hitched and her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as she froze in place, a jolt shocking her to her core. Her hands lay on either side of Percy’s snoozing head, her nose just shy of brushing his. He exhaled, his breath, hot and damp, fluttering her stray hairs. That was all it took for her to give in. She reached down and coddled his head in her hands. 

Sinking her lips down, she melted into his and with one breath, sucked the slightest bit of spit from his gums, drawing it into her already-drooling mouth. She moaned into his mouth as their oral fluids mixed, teeth clacking gently and lips mashing against each other. Moving one hand down, she jammed her pants down and began to rub at the furious fire burning between her legs. 

What she was doing felt so taboo and strange – but regardless she slicked her fingers against her crotch and sucked in another dose of his intoxicating spit. She drew back, gasping for air, and slurped up the thick strand of saliva bridging their tongues. 

_His tongue.._

Throwing her inhibitions to the wind she dove into his mouth again with reckless abandon. She let her tongue flow down and press against his teeth, exploring the grooves of his gums and lips. She drank deeply from his mouth, greedily swallowing as much of his oral fluid as she could. Despite outward appearance, she found there wasn’t nearly enough to sate her. Frustrated, she swirled her tongue around, and twisted it around his, sucking it into her mouth. 

She nibbled and sucked on it like a wet sponge, and the effect was immediate. Her taste buds took in the backwash of Oreo flavor and her eyes rolled up into her head. Drinking from Percy’s mouth was better than all the nectar in the world. His tongue was her ambrosia. 

Her fingers dipped in and out of her in a flurry, and she felt herself drawing close to the edge. She drew back hastily, ran her fingers along his tongue and smeared the dollop of saliva against her clit. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle her gasps and moans as she came hard, squirting juices to mix with the puddles of drool. 

Annabeth fell backwards on her back and panted, basking in the afterglow. Paranoid, she snuck a glance at him. Still asleep. She sighed with relief. Someday she’d confront her feelings towards him. 

But tonight she’d try to get some shut-eye for once and especially try and forget what she had just done. Pulling her pants up and putting on her cap, she tried her best to get comfortable. 

\- 

As she drifted off, Annabeth smacked her lips. 

_Tastes like Oreos._

_And Percy._

**Author's Note:**

> Percy is a pro at licking envelopes


End file.
